


Kissing Practice

by yaiga



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Michael is an eternal being, NSFW, but he likes the troublesome Eleanor teaches him human things, …and a sassy demon guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: She feels the fabric of his slacks brush against the naked skin of her thigh, and maybe she shouldn’t defy someone wearing shorts, but it’s kinda late for that uh?





	Kissing Practice

-This is pretty silly you know- Michael exclaims as he chops the carrots in small dices- An eternal being like me doing this human thing named “cooking” to feed your stupid fragile bodies-

-Don’t make a fuss about it- replies Eleanor sitting on the kitchen’s counter, propped on her arms watching Michael work- You’re the one who told me you wanted to feel more human-like and what’s more human than eating? It’s the top of human things, and it’s a plus you know how to cook…. by the way, how do you know how to cook? -

-I’m an immortal being…- he starts facing her- “…with infinite abilities you can only dream of” she echoes him smiling cheeky.

-Right, I get it- she shrugs.

-Oh, but you’re _so_ enjoying this, don’t you? – he asks as he washes the cubes of carrots and potatoes under the water stream, then mixing it with the chicken stew.

-What do you mean? –

-I read your file Eleanor, you enjoyed when people cooked for you, specially your many _different_ boyfriends- he smirks devilishly, as he shoves the vegetables with the wooden spoon.

-Is that a critic? –she crosses her arms in front of her, defensively.

-Not at all- he replies innocently- I just was thinking about how curious human things are like…salt for example- he grabs the salt shaker- if you add too much you make it impossible to eat, but if you don’t add any at all, then you spoil the food too, drastic! -

Eleanor shakes her head at the surrealist of the situation.

-I still can’t believe I have a demon in my kitchen talking about trivial things like…salt, I mean, I can’t believe I’m friends with a demon at all. Although looking into my life…it was predictable-

He shrugs nonchalant, placing the casserole into the oven and fixing the timer, then he approaches her.

-So, what are you going to teach me now? Maybe that pointless thing when you put a leash on your dog and take it out to poop? Or the way you cut off your stupid nails from the stupid little sticks you call fingers and hide it under the rug? –he asks mildly excited.

-What? - she retorts appalled- A, I have no dog. B, Eww…gross, dude-

-Says the person that kept her dirty laundry for three weeks locked in her closet. _That_ only costed you 500 points-

- _Oh_ …really? - she smiles awkwardly- I didn’t remember it- she says rubbing the back of her neck -Anyway… I was thinking in other things. So, do you…you know, feel things like human does? -

-Well, this is an exact reply of human body, I even pee, which it’s _disgusting_ because smelly water came out of my body, but yes, why? -

-Because you will learn one of the most humanly things possible: I’m going to teach how to kiss-

- _What?_ That horrible thing humans do when horny? -

-Yeah, and not for presuming but I’m a great kisser- she says smug, crossing her legs.

-Honestly I’ve always been a little curious about it, but I don’t know, it’s your food hole, why would you use your food hole to other things than eat? –

-Well…you wanna do it or not? I won’t beg you to teach you how to kiss, usually guys beg ME-

He looks pensive for a few seconds, and she thinks she is maybe pushing too much, and why it felts odd in her gut at the prospect of his rejection?

-Okay, let’s do it- he clasped his hands, and she sighs inwardly “Eleanor Shellstrop: you still have your touch” she thinks arrogant, and realizes he still watching her.

- _Oh_ , you mean NOW-

-Yes- he nods.

-Okay-

 

She clears her throat “Okay, this is happening”, and moves to the edge of the countertop, uncrossing her legs to make space for him.

-Come closer- she says suddenly sheepish. Well, it isn’t every day you teach a demon guy to kiss.

He places himself between her legs, close enough she feels the fabric of his slacks brush against the naked skin of her thigh, and maybe she shouldn’t defy someone wearing shorts but it’s kinda late for that uh? The counter high enough to bring her at his height.

-You can…mmm…take off your glasses? Do you really need them? -

-No, it’s just a costume, like this body- he answers promptly.

-Right- she stares as he leaves his glasses next to her on the marble surface, too fast for her liking and she can feel her pulse speeding, her heart threatening to get out of her chest, and the too close bluer eyes staring eagerly at her aren’t helping at all.

Is it her, or the room is warmer now?

-This won’t be awkward later…right? – she asks nervously, and she is buying time she knows, for _what_ exactly she isn’t sure.

-What? _Oh_ , you mean if I get attached after the whole thing? I’m a demon sweetheart, it doesn’t work for me- he looks even more menacing this close, more when he says the last part, a spark of something unknown in his eyes that makes her shiver slightly- …or are you having second thoughts? – he asks provocative, rising one eyebrow, the hint of a smirk on his lips….and how she hadn’t noticed Michael was _this_ good-looking.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all, but she isn’t the one to run from a challenge.

-You should tilt your head like this- she tells him and he obeys, angling his neck to his right, his eyes boring on her face- and just…follow my lead-

She swallows again eyes wide, slowly leaning forward, her hands landing on his shoulders to keep balance as she presses her mouth to his, and is taken aback with how soft his lips are. She hums in appreciation when he plays along, mirroring her, and open her mouth beneath his, lapping his lower lip before tugging at it, catching it between her teeth and pulling. Michael hisses in a very humanly fashion, parting his lips and imitating her when she pushes her tongue into his mouth, her mind barely registering that he is pushing her against the countertop with his chest, his arms supporting them at both sides of her body, as his tongue strikes hers deliciously.

He is licking the roof of her mouth when his left hand clutches her left hip as his right one loses into her blonde hair, pulling her flush to him, and she kinda likes the soft hairs of his forearm brushing her neck. She moans loudly when she feels the unmistakably bulge of his lower anatomy…and Jackpot! Michael is _big_ boy, and now he is pressing his boner exactly on the right spot making the _weirder_ sexy noises she’s ever heard as he bites softly her upper lip, and she should be worrying to become a wet mess right there, but that voice inside her head that has been telling her this is a _terrible idea_ has faded away long time ago.

She must be bruising his shoulders if the tight grasp on his shirt was any indication, and when his left hand sneaks beneath her flannel and touches her heated skin she places her legs around his hips pulling him closer, if that’s even possible, rubbing herself against his erection, her fingers absent-mindedly landing on the buckle of his belt…

 

The loud beep of the oven pulled them apart suddenly, and he doesn’t remember having close his eyes. They both look a little disheveled. She is breathing elaborately, her hair messy and lips swollen, his shirt is a mess and he’s definitely blushing and she isn’t going to start about how sexy he looks like this. Eyes wide, they blinked at each other owlishly.

-I…I’m going… to check…uh…the stew- he stammers out of the blue, and turn around and away from her.

-Yeah…I…I need to do a thing- she hops off the counter, almost sprinting to the bathroom, missing the way he gazes at her over his shoulder, sighing as he adjusts himself.


End file.
